Beautiful Art
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sakura was a teacher at Konoha U and Gaara just happened to be one of her students. One eventful night in the bar leads to some interesting things in a janitor's closet at the Art Museum.


"Sakura, you're going to die a virgin." A soft, low growl interrupted Ino before she could say anything else. This was just embarrassing. Here they are in a public place and Ino is giving out almost all of Sakura's secrets. But it was true and quite pathetic.

Sakura is a beautiful 26 year old college teacher at Konoha University and was still a virgin. But it was fine, she doesn't need a man to be happy. Hell, she has her friends, her students, and well a job to provide for herself. Maybe she didn't need a man...

Just at that moment, Sakura slammed her head down onto the table and looked toward the door. She was hoping to get away, but was sure that would be impossible. In an instant, her eyes widened in shock as one of her students walked into the bar, with two more behind him.

"Oh Kami, have mercy." Sakura pleaded, hoping they would not see her. "Hey, forehead. Isn't that some of your students?" Ino asked, nudging at her arm with her elbow. It seemed the brunette with the red marks upon his face caught her attention.

"They are close to my age, in my art class. But they act like teenagers-" Sakura started, but couldn't finish because said students had already found her and made their way toward her. She sighed instantly and wished she was never brought here. Now she just looks stupid!

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Care to make your acquaintance?" She said to Kiba Inuzuka, who was now staring her down. He was such a player. Naruto sighed and sat beside his art teacher, along with Gaara.

_Damn, why are they sitting beside me?_ Sakura whimpered when Ino had left her, all alone with these two guys to be with the Kiba. Really, what the hell kind of friend does that?

Naruto saw Hinata Hyuga, his girlfriend, who made her way in with her cousin and his date. He hurried and ran over to her. Damn, now that just left her and Gaara. She looked over at him and saw him staring into space. What was he thinking?

The red head kept his eyes ahead and off of her. His friends swore this would get him away from the pinkette and there she was! What a pathetic teacher. Well at least she did have a life, Gaara was usually inside his home reading. He just need to finish this art school to become an artist. Then he'll be away from her for good.

But Gaara had no idea why he hated her, he just did. Temari said it was just the hate blocking him from his real feelings. Which his sister always had the dumbest ideas to begin with.

A small cough snapped him out of his daze and he stared into the eyes of his teacher. His obsession. Damn, what the hell is he thinking? She was nothing more to him then a- "Gaara, are you alright?" He rolled his jade green eyes and looked away from her. "I am fine." Gaara said in his natural cold tone.

She sighed and found it useless to get into that sexy brain of his. _Whoa, sexy? Sakura you sound like a sixteen year old! Snap out of it._

Gaara shifted in his seat, he was so uncomfortable._ Why is she here and what is her purpose? _His eyes darted over to her and saw the sadness. Since when did he care? He is Gaara Sabaku No. Hell, he used to be a killer before this. After Naruto Uzumaki had finally knocked some sense into him.

He sighed and tapped her on the shoulder, making her instantly turn toward him. Sakura was an idiot, or she wouldn't be in this situation. She had fallen completely on top of him, with her black dress holding against her skin tightly. Her bare red lips, glossed in the lights and made Gaara vulnerable.

He could feel a twitch in his lower region and groaned. How the hell did she fall to begin with? She finally came to reality and tensed horribly. "I am so sorry!" Gaara growled and instantly took her mouth on his, holding onto her arms so she couldn't go anywhere. Her eyes widened in shock, until she melted into it and kissed him back.

Ino had witnessed the whole situation and was just as shocked as Kiba and Naruto. But all they could do was smile and whistle at the two when they pulled apart. Sakura blushed so damn hard and rushed out of the bar, more embarrassed then she could ever be.

This could effect her job and every knew it. Gaara shook his head and glared at his friends and looked toward the door from where she ran out. _Tomorrow... is going to be long._

Sakura tried to avoid him as much as possible, today was the field trip the museum. Weren't they college students anyway? They are twenty year olds and still go to field trips? Did this make any sense? At least not to Sakura. She had to spend the whole day with the three she saw at the bar. This was just getting worse.

But it got harder and harder to avoid the man who stole her lips in a single swift moment. She smiled dazily as she snapped herself out of it. "Okay, this piece is the Mona Lisa-" Sakura sighed heavily and tried to drown out his voice.

But then all she could hear was Gaara whispering into her ear. "Come with me." He grabbed her arm tightly and hurried off to a supply closet. Which was surprisingly big to fit them both.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tensing up once more. Gaara smirked and locked the door, pushing himself closer to her until she was against the wall. Sakura groaned when he pushed his hips into hers. Sakura could feel his erection already.

He brought his lips down to her cheek and opened them slightly, holding onto her hips. "I don't know why you wear your hair up.. or these stupid glasses." She felt her cheeks heat up when he pulled her hair down and took those glasses off of her face.

Once he got a better look at her, he felt his erection twitch once more. She was breathtakingly beautiful! Oh what the hell did this girl do to him? He always felt weak at the knees when he saw her. With her smooth pink hair, bright emerald eyes, and her pale face with amazing features... Gaara heard Temari say love. Well was it love? He didn't know and for once, he was going to try and win her affection.

"We have something to finish." Gaara sighed and started kissing at her neck and felt her arch against him. With the way she reacted, he knew she was a virgin. Well, he had a little bit of pride that was going off the meter knowing he was going to be her first.

She sucked in her breath, to try and keep from moaning when he stuck a cold hand down her skirt to stroak her. He licked the tender flesh that was her neck and took his lips with hers. His tongue and hers battled for dominance. Gaara won, of course.

A little while after, he stuck a finger into her and earned a gasp from the pinkette. Damn, did he already love that noise. He smirked and took off her shirt, soon came her bra which showed off the perky breasts that he so craved for a while.

Gaara lifted her leg around him and began to rub her smooth, pale thigh. "Even you know not to wear such revealing clothes around grown men. One of them might just go crazy." Sakura gasped and moaned, while he sucked and tugged at her pink buds.

_Why does this feel so good? Ah.. _She whispered into her head, while tangling her fingers into his messy red hair. He bent down and kissed his way down her stomach, tugging her skirt down as he worked his way lower.

Finally he pulled her skirt off and underwear he had a pretty good look of her natural form. Gaara took a step back and looked her up and down, smirking at her. She was even more beautiful without her clothes. Sakura blushed wildly and stared into jade green eyes, wondering why she was the only one naked.

Before he could even step toward her, she stopped him and put a hand to his chest. "Why am I the only one who has lost their clothes? We need to lose these, mister..." She pulled his shirt over his head, him helping her, and kissed his lips. Once again, here they are battling for dominance and again he won.

Her cool skin felt so good agains his and Gaara's erection was getting worse. He needed her now. Gaara hurried and removed his pants, then his boxers. Those were the only things keeping him from taking her. He kissed her again and put her against the wall, letting her legs wrap around his waist.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, trying hard not to lose his self control. Then again, who was he to care? She smiled at him and nodded, until he pushed into her. She swore she felt something break, which made her start crying.

Gaara knew it hurt, so he continued thrusting into her until she felt no more pain. No her cries of pain, turned into cries of pleasure.

He wasn't going to last long, he knew she he quicked his pace and kissed her to stop her from being so damn loud. She wrapped her tongue around his in a fast paced kiss, holding onto him to make sure she didn't fall. One last push and he came within her, a few seconds before she came herself. Sakura and Gaara both collapsed to the floor.

He sighed and held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. But soon enough they were both going to have to get back to the class.

Sakura sighed happily and kissed him again. "T-thank you." He stared at her in confusion and all she could do was smile. "Never mind, I'll tell you later. I- I love you." She stuttered. "I love you too."


End file.
